


Nine just had to brake somthing

by Soulberry06



Category: I Am Number Four (2011), The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Bondage, John gets, M/M, Nine broke somthing, Nine's a butt, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, in a relationship, wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulberry06/pseuds/Soulberry06
Summary: Nine breaks something and wants to fix it himself, John wants to call someone. So they make a bet. If Nine can fuck John till he can't stand, he can fix it. If not the call someone.





	Nine just had to brake somthing

  
  


“I can fix that Johnny don’t worry”

“I’m calling a professional.”

“I am a professional.” NIne deadpanned.

“A more professional professional” Four said nonchalantly. Nine just shook his his head and started running up the wall to the ceiling. 

 

This all started with some simple training, that is until nine brought out his bouncy ball that he can’t control on some (most) of the blades went into the sky light. Of course Nine wants to be “handy-dandy” and fix it himself, it would be better to call someone who can actually fix it but Nine never thinks anything through.

“I’ll offer you a deal,” John says last second.

“Ooooo, a deal,” Nine stops standing on the ceiling and looks down at Four. “You have my attention.” John lets out a huff before continuing, “If you can fuck me so I can’t stand to stop you, you can fix the window yourself.” He pauses taking in Nine’s shocked face, “If you can’t we call someone.” Nine almost instantly says “Deal!” 

 

They’ve been dating for a while now, that being so they’ve also had sex… a lot. There must be something about the threat of someone trying to kill you all the time, or they might just be teens who need to blow of steam.

 

As they reach the bedroom, they both strip down and Jhon walks over and sits on the large king sized bed. “Just to be clear,” Nine starts forward to the bed in front of John, “I can do whatever I want to you?” His voice has a bit of mischief to it. John nods. “Safeword?” Nine asked just remembering they still want this to be safe. “Paradise.”

“Way to be original,” Nine deadpans as he turns to grab a box from the closet. He sits the box on the bed and tells John to lay on his back hands above his head. As Four does, Nine raps his hands in rope attaching them to the headboard. “And no legacies Johnnyboy.” He waves his finger as if scolding a dog. He leans down and starts kissing up and down John’s neck, he lets out a moan of approval. When Nine goes to kiss Four on the mouth, he slides one finger into the other’s hole. “Nine…” John breathes out as he clenches around the others finger. Nine slow pulls his finger out the the first knuckle before pushing it back in to the third. He continues to finger fuck John till he’s thoroughly loose. He slowly pulls his finger out and lines up to the other’s hole, “I’m gonna put it in now, okay?” All John can manage is a nod. Nine guides his length into Four, while sucking on Four’s neck. He sets and agonizingly slow pace. Before John starts begging, “Please Nine,”he pants, “Come on.”

“If you say so,” Is all John hears before Nine rams into him, nailing him in the prostate. John lets out a long drawn out moan, as Nine fucks him hard and fast. Finally John breathes out, “I’m, ahh, close.” Within a few thrust, he’s cumming onto his and Nine’s chest. But Nine continues to pound into him. Four has become a moaning mess, his dick already hardening again. They both draw close to orgasm and cum together. Nine has more still in store. He gently pulls out of John and grabs  the box from the closet. Out he pulls a vibrator and a remote. John realizes it too late as Nine is already sliding the toy into him. Before turning it on he turns back to the box and grabs a cloth and a ring. He places the blindfold across Four’s eyes and slides the ring onto his dick. “Now,” Nine starts, “I haven't had lunch and that round wore me out. I also doubt you can’t walk after only that so, I’m going to go grab a bite. I’ll be back in a bit.” He’s says before scurrying out the door. “Oh before I forget. “He pops his head back in the room not that John could see him. John feels the vibrator start up inside him and lets out a moan. “That’s better.” Nine says before actually leaving.

 

To John it feels like Nine had been gone hours he’s had more than two dry orgasms and is on the verge of passing out. Just when he thinks he can’t take it and is about to break out of his binds, Nine walks back into the room. “Well you look comfy.” If he could, John would have yelled at him to shut up, but currently that doesn’t seem possible. Nine walks over a slips the ring off Four’s cock. Four ogasms quickly as he feels the vobrator turn off inside him. He relaxes with a sigh. Nine undoes the binds and take the vibrator out, and also the blindfold. He gently washes all the cum and sweat off Four with a washcloth. “Guessing you can’t walk after that.” Nine smirks. “I can’t….even...feel my legs.” Four pants out. “That means I win!” Nine cheers.

“You still have to fix the window so chop-chop. He shoos The other away, “And while your at it will you grab me some food, I’m starving.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Nine says as he’s walking out of the room.

 

Long story short Nine made the skylight worse and they ended up calling someone anyway.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you liked it. Tells me any advice in the comments please I suck at this.


End file.
